Resistance
by StormChanger
Summary: Ani Steele is charming and drives men batty by simply not taking much of an interest in them. Grey foolishly attempts to figure her out.
1. Wild at the Zoo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey **

Chapter 1: Party at the Zoo!

"Shot! Shot! Shot-shot-shot! Shot! Shot! Shot-shot-shot! Shot! EVERYBODY!" Crazy dance music was playing and the volume was maxed out. This is a typical WSU party. I looked over at the dazzling blonde to my right. Her name's Kate, owner of a flashy white smile, and a craftily braided head of hair.

"Ani! Body shots!"

"Twice in one weeeek?" I whine playfully and make a cat claw motion toward her. "Alliiiighriiiiiiiiight!"

"Dibs on seconds!" A tanned hottie without his shirt on calls. That's Jose we've always been iffy inbetween friends. Mostly because I'm afraid of commitment and he fears the twilight zone.

I hand the bottle to Jose. "You pour, alright." I wink at him.

Since everybody likes a show I stretch for a second, connecting my hands to my toes. Slowly, I rise into a run to give myself a little momentum and cartwheel twice in a line. Then I lower my body to the floor, extend my arms, and place my palms on the floor. My torso jolts upward to a bridge position.

Jose uncaps the tequila and pours in one fluid motion, Kate follows quickly. Sucking on my stomach, licking up the last few drops she plants a kiss at my navel. Ohhhh, that feels great!

"My turn." As Kate rises Jose hands the bottle to her. He lowers himself and Kate pours the tequila. He lets it run for a second so that it drips down the sides of my waist. I can tell that he's getting into the moment. I count in my head for 15 seconds. Just as I'm about to get up he sticks his tongue in my navel and swirls it.

"Jose!" I do a bridge walk over and he moves his head to avoid a kick in the face. "15 seconds were up!"

"Awww, Ani you used to let me have a minute."

"Times have changed!" My eyes burn with anticipation.

"Oh have they now?" He struts up to me. I look down at his defined abs, glowing skin, then up to his pretty face.

"I call the shots," I plant a peck on his cheek. Then I hear the sound of vomit being spewed into the kitchen sink. He doesn't hear it. His eyes look soulfully into mine then his head dips down, going in for a kiss. I turn away from him, thinking about how glad I am that this isn't Kate and I's apartment. Then I see the blonde braids and sigh heavily.

"Oh Kate." I comfort her and swirl my hand around her lacy top.

"I am so," she dry heaves a little, "sorry." I feel for her and stay by her side.

"Hey you going to be alright Kate?" Jose looks at her with concern. Kate nods her head and heaves some more.

"Hey you! Get to the bathroom or something!" Kevin. He's a bit of a prick and he's slept with Kate before.

"If you ever can get Rinoa out of there, but… I mean she's been blowing guys out left and right." His face loses color. "So, good luck!" Speechless, he runs off.

"Hey Rinoa's only been blowing one guy." Jose sticks up for her in what little way he can.

"I wanted a fun line to say." I laugh. Rinoa wouldn't mind. She's probably laugh and admit to her latest sexual encounters.

"Whatever." Jose shrugs.

I wave off the suggestion and focus my attention on Kate. "Ready to go home." She nods her head. I turn to Jose with puppy dog eyes.

"No!" He immediately says. I pout my lip. "Uhhhghhh" He moans.

"Can't you carry Kate, she's your friend." Jose scratches his head and closes his eyes.

"Alright, alright."

The walk doesn't take long, but it still gives Jose and me a moment.

"It's a shame she had to get sick." Jose says.

"Yeaaah, poor thing, usually she's the one who's holding my hair."

"Hahaha, I remember that. Miss 10 vodka shots." That night we had pizza. I hardly ate half a slice and guzzled a deadly amount of vodka.

"Yeah, that was awful. And you, you helped me out a little right?"

"Yeah, sort of." I didn't say anything back. Kate had told me how he had really wanted to sleep with Rinoa, but I kept calling for him from the toilet seat. He came a few times, but expressed his disgust to everyone. By the end of the night he wouldn't even touch me. When we all woke up the next day, he was gone. Didn't talk to me for weeks.

"Ani?"

"Yeah?" I open up the door to our apartment. We just stare for a few minutes.

"Could you help me get Kate off my back?" It's blurted out awkwardly.

"Sure." I help him set Kate on the couch. We unfold a soft cream colored blanket and gently lay it on her. I tuck in the folds and run a hand over her forehead. It's really hot. A fever? Maybe she didn't drink too much, might've been the flu or something.

"Well bye the Ani."

"Oh, let me walk you out."

I walk him toward the apartment door. I smile at him and say, "Thanks so much for all the help with Kate."

"No problem." I flash a smile at him.

"Well, Good-n" his lips mumble my words. I pull away from him shaking my head.

"Goodnight Jose." I shut the door in his face.

My back is against the door and I slide down it till my butt plops on the floor. I listen as his footsteps become faint, then inaudible. What was that? My mind swarms with thoughts of Jose, and after a few minutes I stop thinking.

A glass of cool water calms my mind. I sit at the bar and glance at the papers scattered across it. My eyes work their way on over to the calendar. May 13th, is tomorrow, well technically today. In blue marker and in Kate's hand writing, "Interview w/ Christian Grey 1:15pm." Is written for today's agenda.

I remember how enthusiastic she was when she had told me about this project she was working. She suspected Grey was gay, and thought that it would be a great angle for him, and maybe he needed a little bit of a push to come out. I told her that I didn't think anyone would really find a college newspaper article as means to come out of the closet. Her response, "Ani, I work my ass off. Surely anyone can see that by the contents of the articles. You should take pride in that paper, and your effortless book review columns."

"Hey, that requires me to actually read things. Some of the things published in "today's world" are just awful. Pathetic one dimensional female protags are all the rage."

"And you get to bash them until the whole campus hates their characters too. Then you switch the scene by writing recommendations for noteworthy books. By the next day I see just about every one of your column readers with that same book you recommended."

"Hey, you're actually right." She was happy to hear me agree with her.

I gulp down some more of the water. Pour another glass for Kate and set an advil tablet next to it. I take my phone from my pocket and set an alarm for eight in the morning. Heading down the hall, I pull off my navy blue halter, slink out of my shorts, and unclapse my black bra. I bundle the clothing and throw them in the hamper. Then I grab a huge t-shirt for a night gown so that I can pass out on my bed.


	2. Personality Clash

**Disclaimer - I do not own 50 Shades of Grey**

Chapter II - Personality Clash

The hot water on my skin burns and it feels great. I stroke my scalp with a lather that smells like coconut juice. I breath in deeply, enjoying the smell and a steamy shower. The worst part of a shower is when it ends. As I step out of the tub goose bumps break out on my skin. After padding myself down with a towel I hastily change into my clothes.

I button up the silver shirt so that it shows a modest amount of cleavage. Then I slide into a dark grey pencil skirt. There's a decorative belt around it with an attractive silver loop piece.

Kate mumbles in her sleep and tosses and turns. Which reminds me I should find her questions for the guy, and a tape recorder. I find a paper labeled, "Interview Questions for Christian Grey," along with a recorder and place them in my leather messenger bag.

Kate shuffles as I try and sneak past her. "Ani?"

I turn toward her with my hand in the air giggling. "You caught me."

"What are you doing?" She eyes the way I'm dressed then she realizes what day it is.

"Wh-what time," she coughs between her words, "is it?"

"8:30 in the morning." She scrambles out of her blanket to get up, but then is stopped by series of sneezes. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey look, I know I didn't ask you and all, but I've decided that I'll interview this Grey guy."

"You will?!"

"Yeah, of course, and look at you you're pale as a bucket. Go get some rest." I mess with her braids then make my way to the door.

"Oh wait!"

"Huh? What's up." She tosses her keys at me.

"Take my Mercedes, your old bug might not be able to handle the trip."

"Alright," I smile with a salute and walk out the door.

As I turn the key in the ignition I hear the engine purr. Mmmmm… I've always wanted to drive the merc. She rides really smoothly, and boy can she go fast. The miles slip away as a I make my way to Seattle.

I pass by a sky scraper labeled Grey Enterprises, and head to the nearest parking garage. I lock and activate the car's security system with a click of a button. My watch reads 12:40pm. Hey I made good time!

The building is just like any other sky scraper, pretty, but similar to most. Except for the silver block letters that mark it, that's all that's really special about it.

The lobby is manned by a lovely blonde receptionist. "Hi there, I have an appointment with the CEO of this Grey Interprises." She smiles at me not knowing what to say back. "I'm here to meet with Christian Grey." I clarify.

"Oh!" She runs a check through her database.

"Ms. Kavanagh! Here's your guest card key, Mr. Grey's office is on the 27th floor.

She never gave me a chance to say that I wasn't Kate. I enter the elevator and slide the key. It allows me to select a room floor. I enter in the numbers "2" and "7".

I feel my stomach lift up as I ascend to the 27th floor. A few people come and go at different floor, waiving their card keys and proceeding to different levels.

Finally the elevator stops at the 27th floor.

There's a marble counter and another sparkly eyed blonde in business casual smiling at me. Then a slightly darker blonde with edgier hair and a harder look to her. She passes by me then takes a double take. She looks maybe five years older than me tops, but I've known my mom to never look her age.

"Hiya. Do I look familiar or something?"

"Oh I thought you were someone else, my bad miss."

"No worries!" I smile endearingly.

"My name is Elena, Elena Robinson."

"I love that name!" I shake her hand, and offer up mine. "I'm Anastasia Steele, but I prefer Ani. Although some people call me Ana."

"Nice to meet you Ani." She looks at her silver watch, then up at me. "Well, I best be going. Take care my dear."

"Yeah, you too." I wave.

The girl at the counter beckons me over with a smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hi there, I am Ms. Steel filling in for Ms. Kavanagh. She scheduled an interview with him at 1:15" Her fingers type away as she looks up at me.

"Alright I've got you checked in Ms. Kava- I mean Steele, please take a seat over there." I turn away from her and head over to a comfy black chair.

A different girl, still blonde hair though approaches me with knotted hands. "Hi Ms. Steele, would you like a refreshment of some sort, coffee, tea, water?"

"I would love a hot cup of green tea, please."

"Alright, I'll get on that right away."

Before she has a chance to turn away I ask, "What is your name?"

"Brittany." Her eyes light up a little.

"Thank you Brittany," I beam. Only a few minutes pass by and I'm wafted by the smell of green tea. I take a sip and a delicious medley of flavor is brought out by the sweet taste of honey.

"Mmmmm…" I enjoy my tea by each slow sip, and with each slow sip the clock ticks. Right as I finish, a man with beautiful dark skin and caramel eyes walks out of the office.

"Have a good one Grey!" He looks down at me, and I smile.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey will see you now." I stand myself up and walk gracefully over to the office.

Turning the silver handle, opening the door, I find myself eying a man that may or may not be in his late twenties, early thirties. Eh, a famous mathematician became a professor at age 19. So this guy isn't THAT impressive.

I walk over to him and offer a hand. "Hello, I am Anastasia Steele, subbing in for Kate Kavanagh the Editor in chief of WSU's school newspaper."

"Hello Ms. Steele," he takes my hand and returns my firm grip. We lock eyes, I think his eyes are blue, but then again they do look grey as well. Grey-blue.

"Ready for the interrogation, I mean interview."  
He holds back a laugh and smirks. "Yes, of course."

"Alrighty, hang on a second while I set this up." I turn away from him, place the recorder nearby, and hit record. "This interview is being recorded as of now."

"Obviously," he remarks.  
I smirk up at him. "At what point of your life would you say you found yourself on the path to CEO of Grey Enterprises?"

"I don't think you can pin point it to an exact moment."

"What do you mean by that?"

"My path was paved by various moments not just one. My success doesn't correlate with a single point in my life."

"Alright, here's an easy one. What's your favorite color?" He narrows his eyes at me. I wave away the question. "Lighten up man, alright lets delve into some semi-personal questions. Would you say that your family has had an influence on where you are at today?

"My family is an important part of my life and they have provided me with the means to pursue my ambitions. So yes, I do owe some of my success to them."

The interview goes on with several more boring questions that make me want to fall asleep, but I try my best to stay wide eyed and listen intently to what this man has to say.

The angle that Kate was trying to work isn't really coming out. I glance at my watch and notice that we have a few minutes left. As he finishes his response to how he built his empire I ask him bluntly.

"Are you gay, Mr. Grey?"

The color fades from his face and it stiffens. "No, Anastasia, I am not."

"Glad to hear, Christian. Alright next question. What are your hobbies?"

"I think we are done here." I nod my head at him.

"Alright Mr. Grey. It was a pleasure to meet you." I shake his hand once again and turn toward the door.

"Wait, let me walk you out." I smile warmly at him.

"Holly, Laura, suspend all my appointments until I return." He waves them off.

I walk side by side him, lightly brushing his shoulder as we step into the elevator. The doors close. "Busy CEO man, blowing off his meetings for a piece of ass?" I feel my weight ship as the elevator goes down to the lobby.

His cheeks turn into tomatoes and I can't help but giggle.

"No, I'm just walking you out."

"If you saaay so." I let him lead from the doors of the lobby to see where he takes me. Just as I thought.

"The garage to your Enterprise is that way," I use hand motions, "and we're going that way."

"Okay, okay," he raises his hands up, "you caught me." He flashes a toothy grin.

"Oh so the CEO of Grey Enterprises isn't so dry and boring after all." I pat him on the shoulder.

"You're something else, but I like it."

"I should be going now." He looks taken aback, but I'm still smiling at him.

"Have coffee with me."

"Mmmmm, I do have a long drive, so I don't think so." He grabs my wrist and stairs into my eyes. My cheeks start to flame at the gesture.

"Have coffee with me." He repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright." I shake off his hand. "I'll have coffee with you."

**The Reviewer's Corner:  
Hi Everyone who has made it to the second chapter! Alright so here is where I will be responding to all the reviews to this story ^_^  
Our first review is from mitzijem!**

**Thank you for the comment about Ana's new personality! I hope that she does come off, like you said, as a "livewire." I hope you enjoy the story. :)**


	3. Hot Coffee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey**

Chapter III: Hot Coffee

Freshly ground coffee bean smell fills the air as the man in a gray suit next to me holds the door open. We're immediately immersed in a line of four people, now five with us on the end. The menu isn't hard to find considering that its right smack dab in the middle with a cream background and black lettering. I find myself reading over the contents of the 'Tropical Paradise' and my favorite 'Green Tea Frappe.' A light touch on the shoulder takes me from the menu to the guy who asked me out to coffee.

He's actually smiling. I don't know why since I've been a pill to him the whole day. He doesn't stop staring.

"Do you have something to say?"

"Are you always like this?" My lips form a smirk. His eyes are flickering and I notice that the gray blue color is hardly visible. They're simply black.

"You're going to have to elaborate on what you mean by 'this," I motion to myself. "Because it's a vague question, and I don't do vague."

"A no-nonsense kind of person, straight to the point, is what I mean by," he motions to me, "this."

Before I can answer, the person in front of us moves over to the right to wait for their drink. A guy, college age, greets us to take our orders. He's wearing a green apron along with a matching visor. Spiky brown hair and a square jaw fitted with adventurous hazel eyes. Rumor has it that coffee places try and hire attractive employees whether they're male or female.

Grey places an order firmly, then looks to me for mine. "Hi there, I'll have a 12oz green tea frappe please,"

"With whip cream?"

"No thanks." Grey turns to me.

"Why don't you find a table for us. Don't worry I'll get the drinks."

Immediately, I am kissed by the sun's warmth as I walk out the Café' glass door. I sit down at a black table top and grab the little menu stand to pass the time. A few of the drink specials are plastered across it in attractive lettering. My eyes make their way from biscotti rum latte to caramel apple pie frappe. Coffee cake is next on the list. Awwww… I should have gotten some, I love coffee cake!

My head turns at the swing of a door. Out comes Grey with two drinks carrying a little baggy. I wonder if that's . . .

"A green tea frappe without any whip for you," he places it right in front of me, "and a peppermint mocha for me." The chair scrapes the floor as he moves it to take a seat across from me.

"Thank you kindly," I purse my lips to suck through the straw, "mmmmm… this is good." His lush lips are on the coffee cup and I can't help but let my imagination wander.

"So Anastasia,"

"Ani, I correct."

"Ani, what are you studying currently."

"Literature, but I started off with my heart in chemistry."

"Why'd you switch majors, disinterest in the subject or something?"

"No, it was nothing like that. I had to for the good of the people." My eyes squint due to the wide grin I'm portraying for him.

"The good of the people? The world is lacking in scientist, especially chemists. I don't see how going into literature would be for the good of the people."

"Do you have any idea just how bad the literary world is?"He shrugs at me.

"Young adult novels are portraying either bitchy sluts or self conscious nobodies and girl's are using these characters as examples."

He laughs. Then changes the subject by shuffling through his pastry bag.

"Coffee cake?" He slides out a piece of it and offers it to me. I try and snatch it from him, but he pulls his hand away before I can get any.

"Don't tease me." My voice is roughened by the desire of a simple want.

"You can work for it, can't you?" My eyes narrow at him and he laughs. My chair scrapes against the floor causing a harsh abrupt sound. I minimize the distance between us, glowering at him as he holds out the piece of cake in front of me with one hand while the other is on the coffee. I grab the hand with the cake and turn it towards me, moving in close with my mouth. Without a moment's notice his hand slips out of my grip and shoves a piece into his own mouth. I dive toward his lips, kissing him fiercely. Tasting the coffee cake. Mmmmmm.

Something drops onto my lap as his, now free hand, caresses my jaw line.

"Oh fuck!" I break the kiss, jolt upward, and shake the cup leaking hot peppermint coffee off of me. His mouth is parted, taking in everything around him. Reminds me of the old PCs back in the day when they would take a few minutes to reboot. I'm strung out on a mixture of emotions, and shake my head to subside them.

"I didn't realize I dropped it." His gaze is apologetic then he smirks. "I would have never have dropped it if it hadn't been for you."

"You're blaming me for your faulty hands?"

"They're not faulty!" A moment of silence stems between us.

"You know, you ruined my blouse and skirt."

"Give me your number and I'll buy you a new one." I can't believe this guy has the nerve to ask for my number.

"You have my name and the university I study at. I'm sure you can figure something out." I turn away ready to run off into the distance. Rough calloused fingers wrap around my wrist, but I snap his hand away.

"This date or whatever it was, is over!" I turn on my heel, with the image of him standing there, and walk hastily away.

The walk to the parking garage flew by, must have been because I was so angry. "aaaagggh." I slide my hand down inbetween my thighs, right at the spot the coffee had been. Lifting up the skirt to examine the burn I notice that it's a bright shade of pink. Damn it Grey.

I shuffle through the glove box in hopes of finding a pain reliever, but I'm not so lucky today. Muttering a few colorful words under my breath, I start up the Mercedes and drive on.

**The Reviewers Corner:  
****Hi Everyone! I am so happy to see all the follows and favorites. Thank you very much. So what did you all think of the coffee incident?  
**  
**Twinsmom30: Glad to hear that you're loving the story. Thank you for your comment and I hope you enjoy the update ^_^**


End file.
